Regalos
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Este fic participa el reto "Jo, jo, jo en la aldea" del foro de Inuyasha "La aldea Sengoku". A.U. Ella sólo pudo apretar los puños y usar parte de sus aptitudes actorales para intentar defenderse ante su clara derrota. – ¿Sabes? Nunca te has visto peor, ese sombrero de Santa te hace ver más gordo.


**Regalos**

**Los mencionados personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

**Este fic participa el reto "****Jo, jo, jo en la aldea****" del foro de Inuyasha "La aldea Sengoku".**

_Recuerdos en cursiva. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Uno, dos; voltereta. Uno, dos; voltereta– El silencio de lo que debería ser un gimnasio vacío era interrumpido por una firme y masculina voz, el eco se podía escuchar junto con sonidos de caídas y golpes al suelo de madera.

–Por favor, dame un descanso– Una joven de alrededor de 18 años, de cabello negro con reflejos castaños, ojos rojos como rubís, y un cuerpo digno de cualquier gimnasta, se postró de rodillas sobre la colchoneta azul en la que hacía su entrenamiento, el sudor la bañaba, su respiración estaba entre cortada a pesar de que intentaba regularizarla, se puso de pie pero se encorvo para poder apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas y le dirigió una mirada de molestia a su entrenador.

–Tú te lo ganaste, por holgazana– Su entrenador era un hombre de 1.97, de piel tan blanca como la de ella, rasgos viriles, pero bien definidos, cabello largo plateado y ojos dorados como el oro.

– ¡Eres un explotador! – Gruñía molesta, era como el reclamo número veinte del día, y él, como siempre, simplemente la ignoraba y continuaba dándole órdenes.

Tanto entrenamiento hacía parecer al gimnasio un infierno, tenía calor, tanto, que incluso el leotardo a rayas guinda y blancas le era incómodo; nadie sospecharía que afuera estaba nevando y que hacía tanto frío que las personas que caminaban por la calle llevaban hasta 3 suéteres encima, una chamarra, su gorro y guantes.

–Sigue así y te voy a poner en la barra de equilibrio– La miró de forma fría y firme, ella prefirió callar, sabía que era capaz de ponerla a hacer ejercicios nunca antes realizados, ni siquiera por las más famosas gimnastas olímpicas.

Continuó dando giros y volteretas, mientras pensaba en el por qué estaba ahí, quizá debió elegir el club de Literatura en vez de ese…

_Recién entraba a la universidad, ese sería su primer año y todo parecía ser perfecto, incluso la alegró el que elegir al menos una actividad extra clase fuera obligatorio; ojeó el pequeño cuaderno con la descripción de las actividades esperando encontrar danza tradicional japonesa. –Nada– Su mirada reflejó decepción, pero continuó ojeando esperando encontrar algo parecido, hasta que una actividad llamó su atención. – ¿Gimnasia? No suena tan mal, y además ahí podré sentir que vuelo– Sonrió para enseguida anotar en su agenda la hora y el lugar de las inscripciones._

_Durante el semestre todo iba bien, no era una alumna excelente, pero le iba mejor que a la mayoría, y se divertía mucho en su actividad extra clase, a pesar de lo antipático que podía portarse su entrenador, él era el amor platónico de todas las chicas de la clase -incluida ella, que se sintió atraída por su personalidad y su fuerza, además de su habilidad y experiencia, pero había que decir que no le llevaba más de unos 7 años y ella escondía en lo posible el interés que sentía-. Sí, todo iba muy bien hasta que empezó la época navideña, esas fechas la deprimían y le quitaban las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, apenas lograba sacar las mismas notas en sus clases regulares, pero en gimnasia era distinto, era molesto ver a todas esas "zorras" revoloteando tras Sesshomaru -ella era la única que no lo llamaba con el suficiente respeto, o eso le decían las demás-, al menos él no correspondía, pero aun así era demasiado agotador para su estado de ánimo y su cuerpo el tener que acudir a clase, por lo que, faltó a varias sesiones de entrenamiento y cuando iba se quedaba parada sólo fingiendo calentar; y así llegó el último día de clases, comenzaban las vacaciones – "al fin" – pensó ella._

_–Con esto terminamos en entrenamiento, pueden retirarse a sus vacaciones. – Hizo una pausa –Sin embargo las espero sin retraso cuando comiencen las clase de nuevo. – Todas las chicas aplaudieron y agradecieron sus esfuerzos, ella solo suspiro desganada y caminó hacia el cambiador_

_–Kagura– Lo escuchó llamarla y sintió como su piel se erizaba, dio la vuelta sobre sí y lo miró expectante, ya se imaginaba lo que diría "Tú no te vuelvas a presentar porque eres una holganzana y no necesito personas como tú en mi equipo" o algo por el estilo._

_– ¿S-sí? – Todas sus compañeras empezaron a murmurar y a reír, ella nunca les cayó bien y esperaban con ansias que la echaran, no la consideraban sociable ni agradable._

_–Tú te quedarás a entrenar durante todas las vacaciones, tú no las mereces– En todo el gimnasio permaneció un silencio sepulcral por alrededor de un minuto, silencio que fue roto por la vocecilla burlona de una de las gimnastas_

_–Oh Kagura, pobrecita, pero es cierto, tú no te mereces vacaciones, es más ni siquiera te mereces estar en este equipo, – Se giró a ver a sus compañeras y después de que todas le dieran la razón con un movimiento de cabeza, continuó– deberías renunciar, así el señor Sesshomaru tendrá tiempo para entrenarnos a nosotras que sí tenemos interés en la clase._

_Odiaba a esa tipa, ella era la más zorra de todas, incluso en ese momento se acercaba "provocativamente" a Sesshomaru –Además quiero recordarle que un asiento VIP lo va a estar esperando en mi recital de flauta la próxima semana, y además…_

_–Silencio Sara– No tuvo que voltear a verla para que detuviera su andar y regresara rápidamente a su lugar._

_–S-sí señor Sesshomaru, estoy muy apenada, disculpe, sé que usted es un hombre ocupado y que no tiene tiempo para ese tipo de cosas – Hizo una reverencia tras otra hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar de nuevo._

_–Te espero el lunes sin falta– Dicho esto todas las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia los vestidores mientras Kagura seguía atónita, pero después caminó detrás de todas._

E hizo lo que él le pidió, el lunes reanudó su entrenamiento, que incluso era más duro de lo que había sido durante todo el semestre, pero estaba agotada, incluso la había citado "hoy", era el día de navidad y a él parecía importarle un comino.

Al terminar uno de sus giros y quedar frente al reloj, pudo apreciar la hora – Las nueve cuarenta y cinco…. – Se giró para encontrarse con su rostro serio y se le ocurrió algo para terminar, al menos por ese día – Disculpa Sesshomaru, pero es navidad y ya es tarde, ¿Sabes? Tu celular no ha dejado de vibrar desde hace un buen rato, así que probablemente ya deberías estar en tu casa cenando con tu familia, y yo debería de hacer lo mismo – Ni siquiera se inmutó, su expresión seria continuaba, ella torció la boca molesta, la verdad es que no tenía familia ni amigos con quiénes celebrar, esos días se la pasaba sentada frente al televisor viendo películas de terror en su DVD, pero de verdad estaba agotada; aunque ahora que lo pensaba, entrenar toda la noche era mejor que estar deprimida en su casa. Ahora que se ponía a recapacitar, ese entrenamiento había durado más de lo que había durado otros días, y a pesar de ello no se sentía tan cansada, los ejercicios habían sido más bien básicos y de estiramiento.

Sesshomaru ladeo la cabeza y la miró de forma soberbia. –Uhm, ya veo, ya que insistes tanto y prefieres pasar tu navidad con tu familia y amigos imaginarios en vez de entrenar para callar a tus compañeras, puedes irte ya, ve a cambiarte – Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta una banca en la cual se sentó. –Apúrate o cerraré el gimnasio contigo adentro.

La hizo rabiar, sintió el rubor colocarse en sus mejillas, era una mezcla de enojo y de vergüenza, ella no le había dicho a nadie que estaba sola, ¿cómo era posible que lo supiera? Necesitaba venganza, esas palabras y su mirada la habían rebajado, Kagura se mordió levemente el labio mientras lo miraba con furia. Exploró con la vista el gimnasio en busca de algo que la ayudara en su plan, sus compañeras habían dejado decoraciones acorde a la fecha antes de irse y aun así no encontraba nada que la pudiera ayudar, entonces su mirada se fijó en un gorro rojo con un pequeño pompón blanco en la punta, eso, con eso seguro que se veía ridículo, corrió hacia el guarda zapatos en el que estaba colocado y lo tomó, aprovechó que él aún seguía sentado y en un movimiento rápido le colocó el sombrero. Gran error, aún con el sombrero se veía guapo, y la miraba con una ceja alzada como diciéndole que si ya había acabado su juego, ella sólo pudo apretar los puños y usar parte de sus aptitudes actorales para intentar defenderse ante su clara derrota.

– ¿Sabes? Nunca te has visto peor, ese sombrero de Santa te hace ver más gordo.

Sesshomaru tiró del gorro y lo aventó lejos, se puso de pie quedando a mucha diferencia del rostro de Kagura –Ya te dije que te apures. ¿O hay alguna otra tontería que desees hacer antes?

Kagura bufó exasperada pero seguía sosteniéndole la mirada. –Sólo quiero que tu espíritu navideño se levante– Detuvo un poco su rabieta para poder observar el rostro de su entrenador, sus ojos dorados eran tan penetrantes, su nariz era muy agradable a la vista, y sus labios… Uhm sus labios, ¿cómo sería besarlos? Seguro que él se molestaría porque alguien tan insignificante como ella lo besara; sonrió para sus adentros, ¡Ya lo tenía¡ Recordaba haber visto a Sara colgar un muérdago en alguna parte del gimnasio, realmente no le importaba la tradición del beso debajo de la singular rama, la última vez que vio el muérdago estaba seco y maltrecho, por lo que tenía la excusa perfecta para tenerlo frente a frente -o casi- ya que hacer que él bajara el rostro para poder besarlo, era imposible.

–Uff, no sientes ese mal olor, parece que algo se pudrió, durante todo el entrenamiento estuve aguantando las ganas de vomitar– Fingió buscar el origen del "mal olor" hasta que dirigió una mirada acusadora a un inocente muérdago que colgaba tristemente de un hilo – ¿Puedo quitarlo?

–Haz lo que quieras– Kagura tomo un pequeño banco -sabiendo que con él no alcanzaría a quitar la rama- y se dirigió a hacer su labor de "limpieza"; se estiró y tocó con la punta de los dedos la plantita –Ahm, ¿me puedes ayudar? Es que no alcanzo– Él hizo caso omiso –Por favor, ¡sólo quiero que me levantes un poco!

Suspiró aburrido, pero fue caminando lentamente a donde Kagura exigía su ayuda –Ok

Listo, lo tenía frente a ella, ya sólo hacía falta que se estirara un poco para poder besarlo y que él se enfadara al fin -y cumplir su deseo de besar al hombre que le gustaba, admiraba y del que estaba enamorada-, fijó rápido su mirada con la de él, sintió un nerviosismo recorrerla, pasó saliva disimuladamente y cuando estaba psicológicamente preparada; él tomó la delantera y tomando su cintura acomodó sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzó a besarla; la tomó por sorpresa, tanto que mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por unos segundos, pero después se dejó llevar al sentir su sabor, al sentir como su cuerpo seguía el ritmo que él imponía, de echo pudo sentir como su lengua se aventuraba dentro de su boca y ella lo permitía. Él comenzó el beso, y él lo terminó, después de unos minutos cortó el beso, cuando Kagura abrió los ojos se encontró con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre, pero en su mirada había algo que no pudo identificar.

–Y aun así me tuve que agachar un poco– Se burló de ella, sabía su plan y le siguió la corriente, Kagura estaba tan roja como el sombrero que le había puesto antes a Sesshomaru, además de estar más molesta que antes. –Ahora sí deja de jugar y vámonos– Ella no tuvo opción, apenada caminó hacia el cambiador y se vistió con ropa invernal.

Al salir se encontró con que Sesshomaru ya traía su chamarra -no muy polar- puesta, la esperaba para cerrar el gimnasio. –Y-ya estoy lista, puedes cerrar el maldito gimnasio– No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, y no sabía si era porque la había derrotado en su propia juego o porque para ella ese beso significó algo más que una derrota.

–Bien, mañana deberás estar una hora más tarde de lo normal aquí.

–Sí, entendido.

–Ahora sube al auto

– ¿Perdón?

–Vamos a hablar sobre tu dieta, no tengo ningún interés en tener en mi equipo a nadie débil, haz estado bajando de peso y eso no me agrada. Sube al carro, o ¿yo mismo te tengo que subir?

– ¡De ninguna manera! Pero dudo que nuestros hogares queden en la misma dirección… – Olvidó su vergüenza y lo miró directamente, pudo notar como su mirada se había suavizado un poco, pero seguía siendo firme

Caminó hacia su auto y subió, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y puso el auto a calentar, ella no tuvo más remedio que subir y cerrar la puerta. Él habló –Lo discutiremos en el camino, pero no pienso distraerme demasiado mientras conduzco, mi madre es nutrióloga, ella sabrá qué dieta darte.

–S-sí… –Sonrió abiertamente, no era tonta como para no notar que esa había sido una invitación indirecta para cenar en navidad con él y su familia; tomó valor y antes de que arrancara el auto le plantó un beso, que para su sorpresa, fue correspondido, fue más corto que el anterior, pero con más sentimientos de por medio. Terminaron el beso, arrancaron y partieron.

Quizá esa sería su primera navidad feliz, por lo pronto ya había recibido su regalo adelantado.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, pues espero y les haya gustado, porque la verdad a mí sí me gustó. Felices lecturas, y feliz navidad por adelantado.


End file.
